


Friendship

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Lily before Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

Severus Snape secretly watched Lily Evans. She was so pretty, so lively. He wished he could get her to notice him. Maybe he could send her a message. He probably looked better on paper than he did in person.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts. There was a bottle of water floating to Lily's outstretched hands. "She's a witch," he whispered.

That was how he'd get Lily to notice him.

When he told her she was a wish, she's hadn't wanted to believe him. He then pointed out the strange things that happened around her.

They talked about magic and Hogwarts, and what they could expect when they went to school. Severus told her about having a witch as a mother and a muggle as a father, and how that made him a half-blood while she was a muggle-born.

They became inseparable. Severus hated Petunia Evans. He had no idea how such a foul girl could be related to Lily.

When they went to Hogwarts, Severus knew it would be him and Lily forever. He hoped to one day ask her to marry him. He hoped they would have a bunch of little kids to raise and love. How was he to know that when they met James Potter, it would be the beginning of the end for their relationship?


End file.
